Libelle
Libelle is a minor character in the 07-Ghost anime series. She does not appear in the manga. Libelle is one of three recurring nuns who work in the Barsburg Church doing odd jobs, such as cooking, cleaning, and manual labour, and is often seen together with Athena and Rosalie. Out of the three sisters, Libelle is the eldest, and is recognised by her pink hair, blue eyes and tall stature. Etymology Libelle is a German feminine given name that means 'dragonfly'. Appearance Physical appearance Libelle physically appears to be the eldest of the three sisters, but whether she is really older than the other two is unknown. She is the tallest by almost a head, putting her roughly at five foot eight inches, and has a curvaceous build with a large bust and narrow waist. Libelle has a peachy skintone with an oval-shaped face, a long, up-turned nose, a small mouth with thin lips, as well as rather large, blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her hair is a dark pink in colour, straight, plaited and pinned up behind her head. Clothing Sister Libelle is always seen in her Church wear, a nun's habit, which consists of a black tunic, and a white wimple over the tunic over her head and shoulders. Personality Libelle first appears as friendly, cheerful, and willing to help when someone has a problem. However, she is easily the most hot-tempered of the three recurring nuns, and shouts when angry. Libelle is not afraid to speak her mind, and if she thinks someone is neglecting their duty, she will tell them. She is dutiful, does not slack off or forget the job at hand, and often pressures those around her to do their own jobs properly. Some apprentice bishop candidates are shown to be intimidated by her. Libelle is also somewhat domineering, bossing Athena and Rosalie around. However, she does genuinely care for others. Relationships With her peers [[Sister Athena|'Athena:']] Libelle and Athena get along relatively well, with Libelle acting like an older sister to Athena. However, Libelle often bosses Athena around. [[Sister Rosalie|'Rosalie:']] Libelle is often frustrated by Rosalie's clumsiness, and shouts at her when she accidentally causes trouble. Libelle acts like an older sister to Rosalie, taking care of her because of Rosalie's clumsy and naive nature. With others '''Teito Klein: '''Like Athena and Rosalie, Libelle is kind and caring towards Teito. History Much of Libelle's history is unknown. At some point in her life, she joined the Barsburg Church and became a nun. She has worked there for more than five years, as she remembers the time when Frau and Castor took the Bishop's apprentice exam. Appearances Anime synopsis Meeting Teito Libelle plays a relatively minor role in the anime and she is first seen when Teito is brought to the Church by Frau. She, along with the two other Sisters, takes Teito back to his room after they find him lying on the ground, him (Teito) having fainted, and gives him medicine, food and drink. Libelle is later seen in the dining room of the Church, where she has helped to prepare Teito's food. Introduction of Razette She is later seen outside where she is doing the laundry with the other Sisters. When Teito aks her if she wants help, she politely declines and then chides Rosalie when the latter falls and drops all the washing she was carrying. The three nuns perform in a play for the Church and are briefly interrupted by Tajio, who is then taken away by Mikage and Teito. During the Bishop exam, Sister Libelle monitors the dormitories of the examinees to make sure they get to bed on time, along with the other two Sisters, Athena and Rosalie. After seeing two examinees messing around, Libelle angrily comments that the standards of the students gets lower every year. Libelle is seen when the Barsburg Army invades the Church, where she angrily tells the soldiers that they have no right to enter the Church. She later helps to calm the hostages by preaching to them. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Church members Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Neutral